Star Fox Legends
by shadowmccloud
Summary: Game idea to be pitched to Nintendo. hammering out details with authors here, like x-game. (check him out)


- **Krystal** -

-HOMEWORLD IS NOT DESTROYED! PARENTS ARE STILL ALIVE! Cerinia was attacked by some of Andross's forces during the Lylat War. While many died, the planet and many of its people survived. A group of people set out to the Lylat system to find and destroy Andross. Along the way, they picked up the distress signal from Sauria. Krystal volunteered to investigate.

-Personality: Kind, flirty, eager to learn and help others. Has a temper when angered, but is calmed easily afterward.

-Much more flirtatious with Fox, more teasing, but can be very serious in fights and when angry. Not up to speed with common everyday sayings, like "crap". May take some things literally.

-Gets injured after losing her staff, enough to slow her down, but not a game-ending injury.

-Gets rescued by Fox after he gets one Krazoa spirit, thus setting her free for the remainder of the game and making her useful later.

-Can communicate with Fox through staff during the game

-After rescue, is taken to her shuttle for recovery, gives Fox replacement staff

-Can be used to help solve puzzles by switching from her to Fox and vice versa, making them easier to complete.

-Helps in fight against General Scales and Andross at the end.

-Can use staff better than Fox (more agile, more devastating combos, staff can give her a "radar" of sorts, allowing her to see through walls and all around)

-Can use telepathic abilities to temporarily hide herself from organic enemies (10-15 seconds)

-Can get a backpack from the shopkeeper, thus letting her carry items

-New move: Shield Dash- Using her staff, Krystal projects a shield in front of herself, then boosts forward using the Rocket ability (can only be used when you have the rocket boost)  
- **Fox** -

-Not used to Krystal's flirtation, gets flustered easily

-Rescues Krystal after he gets the second Krazoa spirit (Krystal got the first, he has second total)

-After rescuing Krystal, can tap her for info regarding things in world (glyphs, buildings, NPC's, items, ect)

-Gets second staff from Krystal when they arrive at her shuttle. Fox's combos are slower, but hit harder.

-Better flight in Arwing

-Include Fox Illusion Dash from SSBB as a move

-New move: Shield Dash- Using his staff, Fox projects a shield in front of himself, then boosts forward using the Rocket ability (can only be used when you have the rocket boost)

 **-Game General-**

-7 total biomes: Tundra, Plains, Jungle/Tropical, Desert, Mountain, Ruins/ Temple, Lab

-Biomes are larger, more involved, more space and characters in various areas

-Puzzles for Krazoa spirit chambers require power stones to activate, and Krazoa spirit tests need stones to start (3 for each, but no more than 5, and can be found all over world by defeating bosses, doing quests, and the like)

-Completing quests/defeating enemies and bosses grants scarabs, items, and stones for tests and puzzles.

-Flying between areas starts with launch sequence of Arwing, but you can actually fly to the areas, as opposed to what happened in SF:A where you only flew for a while. You can actually use this to go to different areas on your own. The only times you don't control the Arwing are when you launch and when you land. You do need to get to the landing areas on your own, but a landing animation plays for you. In addition, there are more enemies, obstacles, and supply drops, as well as the option to return to the Great Fox for things like fuel and repairs (Arwing can sustain damage in flight)

-Planetary flight level/fight (vs General Scales's ship, Andross drones)

-Krystal's ship can be used during final fight with Andross. It will mostly give supplies, but has a couple lasers for shooting. Krystal will shoot where you point out (possible use of Switch touchscreen, maybe?)

-As a throwback to the Star Fox comics, Andross has cloned himself _twice_ , so this may up the difficulty by making Fox and Krystal have to fight on seperate fronts.

-Possible stealth missions, maybe in different areas or even in side missions.

-Fighting General Scales 2, maybe 3 times total

-Possible attack on Great Fox from Star Wolf/pirates

-NEW LEVEL: ANDROSS' LAB-

This level is discovered after returning the Krazoa spirits to the temple. Upon the return, they are beginning to circle the gem where Krystal would have been (first game location), enter the gem, which starts glowing, then the gem drops into the hole underneath it. A drone/small ship appears carrying it, then takes off toward the horizon. Fox and Krystal give chase, then discover the lab.

-Take out the turrets to land

-Blow open doors for entry

Once the end is reached (large room with 2 tanks in the middle) Fox and Krystal see the empty tanks and 2 Andross clones. One leaves, the other stays to fight them. After defeating the first clone, Fox takes Krystal to her shuttle, then goes to fight Andross. Krystal leaves to find the Great Fox and let them know. Fox finds the second clone launching ships.

-Take out as many ships as possible (only 2-3, rest get into space)

-Shoot a missile aimed at Krazoa palace

After getting rid of the missile, Fox joins team and Krystal in the fight against andross and his armada (10 ships plus fighters) Andross is final boss, and cannot be fought until the rest of the ships are destroyed. Falco appears after 3rd ship is destroyed to help, which ramps up difficulty (ships launch missiles, more lasers, some mech suits). Andross's ship is a larger version of Andrew's from Assault, but can shoot lasers, has missiles, and is generally harder to beat. Upon his defeat, Andross will die and the Krazoa spirits will be set free, where they will repair the planet. Team and Krystal return to Great Fox, send word to General Pepper about Andross's defeat, get paid. Fox offers Krystal a spot on the team, which she accepts.


End file.
